


M.A.L

by CleoBane



Series: Baby Daddies [1]
Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Baby Daddies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fear, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Set in the same verse as 'Hippie and The Cool'.Jace and SImon adopt a three month old baby girl. This story is about their first day as brand new parents.





	M.A.L

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about adoption so i didn't go into it as much. The idea is that they have adopted their daughter and they take her home.

She was so tiny.

She lay in a crib at the adoption agency. The tufts of blond hair spread around her tiny head, her tiny fist in her mouth.

Their tiny three month old baby girl was finally going home with them.

Jace refused to pick her up because he thought he’d crush her. Simon didn’t pick her up because he was shaking too much and he was afraid he’d drop her.

Alec rolled his eyes and picked up their daughter with the practiced ease of a tried and tested parent.

“Simon, sit.” He ordered and for the first time since he knew Simon, the brunet did as he said without any sarcastic remarks. It was new.

Alec didn’t like it.

“It’s OK to be nervous.” He said as he placed the sleeping baby in Simon’s arms. “But trust me, you’ll be fine.”

“She’s so tiny.” Simon said, his voice full of wonder. At the sound of his voice the baby opened her eyes and yawned. Simon chuckled gently and stoked her cheek with his finger.  “Hey…” he said quietly, staring at her like she was the only thing in the world.

Jace stood awkwardly at the corner of the room, watching the way his husband cooed over the new baby. He still wasn’t sure about kids but Simon wanted one so much and there wasn’t anything in the world he wouldn’t do for Simon.

“Are you OK?” he heard Alec ask, as his brother stood next to him.

“I dunno if I can do this.” Jace whispered. Alec chuckled and Jace glared at him. “It’s not funny. I’m this close to a panic attack. What if I crush her? Or-Or what if I turn into my dad and hit her? What if she ends up hating me? What if…?”

“Shut up, Jace.” Alec said calmly. “You are worrying about shit that won’t even happen. This is a baby. Your baby. All you need to do right now is love her and take care of her. The rest won’t matter.”

Jace eyed his brother. “Did you panic? I mean, with Madzie?”

“Oh, big time.” Alec grinned. “And she was five.” Jace chuckled.

“I remember.” Jace smiled at the memory. “You made me take the week off work to stake out her school.”

“Well, I couldn’t just leave her there.” Alec said, frowning.

“Dude, Simon was there.” Jace said, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “He promised to watch her.”

“I couldn’t even trust Magnus with her for the first few months.” Alec laughed. “I can’t count how many nights I spent on the couch.”

“Yeah.” Jace rolled his eyes. “There’s only so many times you can call Magnus Lightwood-Bane in competent before he banishes you to the couch.”

“Yeah.” Alec watched as Simon leaned to kiss the baby’s forehead. “Will you be OK?”

Jace watched his family and nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I never thought there’ll be a time I’d be jealous of a baby.”

“You’re jealous of your baby?” Alec asked incredulously. “Your baby?”

“Well, up until this morning, Simon used to look at me just like that.” Jace said, smiling slightly as he watched Simon.

“You are an idiot, Jace.” Simon said quietly without looking at him.

“Yeah, well…” Jace said, grinning at Simon as he sat next to him. “I’m your idiot.”

Simon turned and kissed Jace on the cheek. “Yeah, you are. You wanna hold her?”

Jace stiffened but Simon placed his free hand on his arm. “Hey. It’s OK. I think I’ve got it. It’s just like holding Cole or Amber or-or me.”

Jace rolled his eyes but his hands were sweating. The baby was looking at him with her piercing green eyes. Not judging, just looking. “You won’t let me hurt her?” he whispered.

“You won’t.” Simon said. “I promise.”

They never notice when Alec left the room.

Simon placed the baby in his arms and Jace’s heart raced as if he was had run a marathon. But as soon as the baby’s head was pillowed on his bicep, everything just…stopped.

She looked up at him and blinked.

“Wow.” He breathed. He felt weak and strong at the same time. The breath left his lungs in a slight whoosh.

“I know, right?” Simon said, his head on Jace’s shoulder. “Takes your breath away.”

The baby gurgled and farted. Jace blinked in surprise and Simon giggled.

“I think that means she likes you.” Simon said.

“I think she gets that from you.” Jace said, deadpan. He stroked her hair with shaky hands.

“Dude, that was one time.” Simon said in mock offence.

“It was three times.” Jace said, rubbing his cheek on Simon’s head.

They both sat quietly watching as she went to back to sleep.

“We’re parents, Simon.” Jace whispered suddenly. Simon snorted.

“At least until she’s eighteen.” Simon said standing up and picking up the baby things.

“Eighteen?” Jace asked as he stood up gingerly. He was still a little shaky. “Speak for yourself; she’s not leaving my sight until she’s at least thirty.”

“See?” Simon said as he walked towards the door. “You are already thinking like a daddy.”

They had spent the last few months getting their home ready for the baby. Jace had nearly had a heart attack at the amount of money spent but as they walked out of the agency, Jace felt they had not spent nearly enough.

“Look at you.” Magnus said as they walked into the parking lot. “And you said you didn’t want to be parents.”

“We’re allowed to change our minds.” Simon said opening the car and put her things in the back next to the brand new car seat.

“True.” Alec said, smiling at his brother who winked at him.

“So have you picked out a name for her?” Magnus asked and he leaned in to rub his nose on the baby’s hair. “Gosh, that new baby smell. Alec…”

“No.” Alec said. “Our oldest starts college in the fall. Maybe Jace will let you babysit.”

Magnus pouted. “Fine.” Alec rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Magnus’s waist.

“I think it’s time we leave the new baby experiences to the new parents.” Alec said, nuzzling his husband’s neck. “We’re pros now.”

Jace shook his head as he and Simon placed their baby in the car seat.

“So what’s her name?” Alec asked.

“Mia Ariana Lewis.” Simon said proudly. Jace rolled his eyes fondly. Simon had been really proud of himself when he picked out the name from his big book of baby names.

“MAL for short.” Jace said and Simon smacked his arm.

“No. You will not call our daughter MAL.” Simon scowled. “What is wrong with you?”

“Ahh. Welcome to parenthood boys.” Magnus said, chuckling.

“Babe, it was a joke.” Jace said as Simon got into the car. Jace waved at his brother and brother in law. “We’ll give you a call tomorrow.”

“Oh, don’t be so-.” Alec slapped his hand over Magnus’s mouth.

“Yeah, do that.” He said with forced brightness.

Jace shook his head and got into the car. He heard Simon giggling.

“MAL? That’s actually genius.” Simon said. “But we’re not calling her that.”

“Whatever you say, dear.” Jace said flinching slightly as Simon hit his arm again.  

“Let’s not start that again.” Simon said, rolling his eyes.

The drive home was equal parts relief and uncertainty.

“Holy shit.” Simon breathed as they pulled into their drive way.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked, looking at Simon worriedly.

“We’re fucking parents, Jace.” Simon said. Then clapped his hand over his mouth.

“Yeah. We are.” Jace said. “Are you OK?”

“Are you?” Simon asked. Jace thought for a bit, then nodded.

“I think I’ll be alright.” He said looking into his rearview mirror at their sleeping daughter.

Simon sighed and opened his door. “Will you bring her in?”

“No, you do that.” Jace said leaning back in the seat and taking out his phone. “I think I need to call Mayrse.”

“And I need to call mom.” Simon said, getting out and going to take Mia out of her car seat. “And the girls. Oh my gosh, we are fucking parents.”

“And you need to watch that potty mouth of yours.” Jace said, winking at him.

“Please, she’s too young to know what I’m saying.” Simon said as he walked past the car.

“You say that now.” Jace said, getting out of the car and taking out the rest of the baby things. “Then it’s Amber all over again.”

Jace laughed out loud as he remembered the night Amber Lightwood shocked her parents and uncles with a very specific swear word. Izzy and Clary didn’t let them babysit for a couple of weeks after that.

Simon shook his head, giggling. “You do have a point.”

Of course I do.”

***

As Simon gingerly placed Maia in her crib, Jace stood at the door and watched them. This was his family.

He’d never thought he’d ever have this but here he was. He was grateful for Simon in his life. He might be a little shit but he was his and they were going to be alright.

Simon lifted his arm and slid under it, placing his head on Jace’s chest. “She is something, isn’t she?”

Jace nodded. Then he felt Simon’s hand reach under his shirt and caress his stomach. “Right now?” he asked, an eyebrow arched.

“We don’t know when she’ll wake up.” Simon said, grinning up at him. “We’ll be quick.”

“We’ll be…” His words were cut off when Simon leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips.

“Less talking, Lewis.” Simon teased, pulling Jace into their bedroom. “We’re parents now. We don’t know when we’ll get to do this again.”

Jace caught Simon’s shirt in his face as his husband quickly undressed. He watched Simon get on the bed and turn on the baby monitor before turning to look at him. Simon was breathing hard and leaning against the pillows.

“I love you.” Jace said, really needing to get it out.

Simon’s face softened. “I love you too, Jace. Now, _come on_.”

Jace laughed and ripped off his shirt. “Yes, sir.”

 

 


End file.
